A Muppet Family Christmas (video)
A Muppet Family Christmas has been released on home video a number of times. No release has ever included the completely unedited version that first aired on TV in 1987. US releases have seen the most significant cuts due to music rights. Overseas releases have had fewer problems securing rights to songs, but have still suffered from minor edits. VHS MFC-1995-jimhensonvideo.jpg|Jim Henson Video 1995 MFCVHS-ColumbiaTriStar-1998.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video and Jim Henson Home Entertainment 1998 DVD Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment released the special for the first time on DVD in 2001 using the same cut as the previous US VHS releases. ;Edits * The red "A Muppet Family Christmas" logo seen at the beginning was added for the home video releases of the special. In the original cut of the special, the logo is seen over Ma Bear's farmhouse at the end of the song "We Need a Little Christmas". However, when reediting the special for future television airings it was slightly reworked. This brief musical interlude was edited from the master and the logo was reinserted separately. Because this new master was of higher quality it has been used for all subsequent TV airings and all video releases. * The snowman musical and comedy number with Fozzie is completely gone. In the original version the song "Sleigh Ride" is sung. Rowlf begins playing the song on Emily Bear's out-of-tune piano, saying he "loves out-of-tune pianos," while Sprocket watches him play. Fozzie, the Snowman, and penguins sing outside. This is cut due to rights with the song. * The Muppet Babies song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" is removed. Included in the broadcast version of the film are the baby versions of Piggy, Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf, Scooter, Animal and Gonzo. In the edited versions of the film, they begin the home movie and Animal immediately bursts through the screen – the whole home movie and song is cut, again due to music rights. * Miss Piggy and the Muppets singing "Home for the Holidays" is not shown in the edited version. After Miss Piggy arrives and Kermit mentions that she always likes to make an entrance, the edited release cuts immediately to the beginning of the Carol Sing Medley. The entire song, along with Miss Piggy falling on the icy patch, is removed due to music rights. * A brief segment (5 seconds) where Fozzie and Elmo light the Christmas tree only appears on the original 1987 version. * "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" are both removed from the Carol Sing Medley on the DVD. This is due to the music rights for the songs. * The scene with Fozzie and Ma hanging stocking is removed. In the scene Emily Bear (Ma) hangs Fozzie's stocking underneath the fire. Fozzie mentions that he's a grown bear, alluding to the fact he doesn't need it anymore. When Emily reaches to take it down, Fozzie decides it's okay to leave it up. This lost scene was cut from the 1989 remastered version. * The DVD version has different end credits. The ABC version has the copyright information right below Jim Henson's name on the last credit. The DVD version is similar to the ABC one, but does not have the original copyright title, and cuts to a Henson logo. International Muppetsfeiernweihnachten-vhs.jpg| Die Muppets feiern Weihnacht Jim Henson Home Entertainment/Sony PAL format VHS, 2000 Uncut, except for a very brief scene where Fozzie hangs his stocking. Amfc_french_DVD.jpg| Spécial Noël G.C.T.H.V. PAL format DVD, 2002 2 DVD boxset. Also includes Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. AMuppetFamilyChristmas-VHS-UK-1994.jpg| Walt Disney Home Video (front) PAL format VHS, 1994 AMuppetFamilyChristmas-VHS-UK-1994-(back).jpg| Walt Disney Home Video (back) PAL format VHS, 1994 AMFC JH Palace.jpg| Jim Henson Palace PAL format VHS Mfcukboxset.jpg| Jim Henson Home Entertainment/Columbia TriStar PAL format VHS Includes a small Kermit The Frog plush toy. Mfcccukvhs.jpg| Jim Henson Home Entertainment/Cinema Club PAL format VHS, 2003 Reissue of Columbia TriStar release Family.jpg| Columbia TriStar Region 2 DVD, 2003 MFC is uncut, except for a very brief scene where Fozzie hangs his stocking. Includes an uncut The Christmas Toy as a special feature. Xmasboxset.jpg| Jim Henson Home Entertainment/Cinema Club PAL format VHS, 2003? Part of a Christmas video boxset, along with Millionaire Dogs and Buster and Chauncey's Silent Night. Unecom_pt_dvd.jpg| New Age Entertainment PAL format DVD, 2002 Um Natal Especial com os Marretas (Literally Translated Title: A Christmas Special with the Muppets). English Audio with Portuguese subtiltes. Special feature includes: Test your knowledge Quiz, Image Gallery, Access to the Website Muppetworld.com and Muppet Special Muppet Classic Theater. Amfc_spanish_vhs.jpg| Released part of a Magazine with video collection Los Teleñecos. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Category:Christmas Video Category:Videographies